Tú? Mi primer beso!
by Nairu Nara
Summary: -Sasuke-kun... -Suspiraba somnolienta una impetuosa pelirroja de actitud atrevida y altanera... - Es tan sexy kyaaaa ...- Dijo ya despierta, mientras muy cerca de ahi se encontraba un peliplata bastante divertido con lo que habia oido... "Está si que ha de estar loca para que le guste el Uchiha" pensaba burlon... Lo sé lo sé pesimo sumary pero denle una oportunidad onegai xD xD


Suigetsu estaba de camino al escondite de Taka, quejándose de que no pueden permanecer en un lugar más de tres días... "Es por seguridad", había dicho el Uchiha mirándolo tan serio que no pudo reprocharle nada… - Ahg… patrañas…- soltó en voz alta algo molesto…

-Pues claro, el que se cree el súper ninja y los otros dos babosos que lo siguen como perritos falderos –suspiro agobiado el ojos violetas…- Acaso soy el único que necesita descansar como una persona normal?... (N/A: Siii vos lo que sos normal XD)

Mientras seguía soltando unos cuantos insultos al viento, diviso a lo lejos a su bella pero… Como decirlo… Mmm bueno a su bella pero perra compañera de equipo, esta se hallaba sentada cerca de un pequeño lago, recostada a los pies de un gran árbol, al parecer, se encontraba dentro de un profundo sueño, ya que aun no se había percatado de su presencia, pero oculto de igual forma su chakra solo "por seguridad" pensó burlón, se acerco sigiloso, ocultándose en la copa del gran árbol, consiguiendo una gran vista panorámica del lugar y en especial, de los senos de cierta pelirroja malhumorada…

- Mmm Sasuke-kun… -Suspiro despertando de a poco, había tenido un gran sueño con ese peligroso y sexy azabache… El peliplata observaba la escena divertido, rio internamente y se dijo… _"Esta si que ha de estar loca para que le guste Sasuke…"_

- Karin Uchiha… -Dijo la pelirroja ya despierta…- En verdad me gusta como suena eso… -En ese momento saco algo de entre sus ropas, el peliplata se inclino para observar mejor y grande fue su sorpresa que casi cae encima de la chica al identificar que el objeto era nada más y nada menos que una fotografía enmarcada de Sasuke con… un poco de su cabello? Se contuvo una risa ahogada y dijo para sus adentros_… "Jajaja ya decía que esta estaba loca, pero no sabia que estaba tan obsesionada jajaja es una grandísima acosadora xD_"…

- Sasuke-kun… -Vuelve a suspirar la chica aferrándose más a la foto – Tú serás mi primer beso, cueste lo que me cueste! -Grito eufórica y decidida…- Deseo… Que seas MI primero en todo… - Termino con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas y un poco de sangre saliendo de su nariz- Kyaaaa

- En verdad das pena rojita… -Dijo el peliplata apareciendo frente a ella…

- Kuso! De donde demonios saliste maldito charco! – Le grito enfadada y de rodillas la pelirroja… Cuando recordó lo que estaba haciendo antes de que este apareciera… - Cu-cuanto es-escuchaste fenómeno?

-Pues… -Coloco una mano sobre su barbilla simulando estar pensando- No mucho… -Sonríe con sorna- Solo que quieres violar a Sasuke Uchiha y obligarlo a casarse contigo… -El peliplata no soporto y dejo escapar varias risas burlonas frente a una muy avergonzada y furiosa Karin…

-Escúchame… -Dijo levantándose y con mirada soberbia… - Y escúchame bien remedo de tiburón deforme, si le dices algo a Sasuke-kun yo…

- Tú que? –Pregunto Suigetsu en pose desafiante…

-Te hare desear no haber sido abortado… -Contraataco con orgullo…

-Jajaja vamos rojita, tú y yo sabemos que para lo único que sirves, es para seguir el trasero de otros cual perra eres, quitando eso no eres más que una inútil.. –Sonrío victorioso, autosuficiente y arrogante…

-JA! Mira quien me lo dice… El cobarde que a la menor señal de peligro corre a las alcantarillas cual agua de drenaje y que piensa que porque sabe diferencia una rama de una espada ya es todo un espadachín… - Sonrío gustosa, sabia perfectamente que había herido su orgullo… pero era justamente eso lo que ella quería…

-Quieres ver quien se deshace cual agua? –Dijo de manera pícara, acorralándola contra el árbol y susurrando sensualmente sobre los labios de la pelirroja… -Ahora te enseño Karin…

Entonces sin más, la beso, primero con fiereza y demanda, con pasión y ansias, ella se resistió bastante… Al principio… Pero pronto fue cediendo… Luego de unos minutos, el beso se torno lento y tortuosamente dulce, claro hasta que el mordisqueo el labio inferior de la pelirroja, consiguiendo que esta, por reflejo, abriera la boca, momento que el peliplata, ni tonto ni perezoso, aprovecho para introducir su lengua, buscando la de ella, la cual fue despertando poco a poco, involucrándose en una ruda pero exquisita batalla por el dominio, se separaron por falta de aire, él rio al verla con los ojos cerrados y jadeante, se acerco a su oído izquierdo y le susurro lo más perversamente posible…

- Besas bastante bien para ser tu primera vez… Sin duda Sasuke quedara complacido… -Una vez dicho esto, desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando algo aturdida y confundida a Karin que seguía algo abrumada y sonrojada por el intenso beso que se le fue robado…

-Maldito tiburón!... –Bramo enfurruñada- Ese fue mi primer beso… -Dijo mientras con una mano se tocaba los labios, no sabia como sentirse… La verdad que había sido genial para haber sido su primer beso… - Pero porque tenia que haber sido con él! – Grito sumamente enojada y frustrada… Mientras a lo lejos se oía la risa del peliplata, que había descubierto algo más placentero que molestar a la pelirroja… _**Besarla**_…


End file.
